I Just Want You to Know Who I am
by doraemon
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter Five is up! Yuuhi gets frustrated to get Aya, Tooya was under someone's spell... What will happen next? rr
1. I Miss You

A/N: doraemon is alive… yipee. And now I present you my work. Hope you guys like it. I know, this is a crap so please enjoy it while you can. I decided to write an Ayashi fan fic since the episode's over at AXN. If there are some grammar errors in here I beg you to spare me. ^^ By the way, I own nothing. So this means I don't own the characters… Ja!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
"I Just Want You to Know Who I am"  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: I Miss You  
  
***  
  
He was standing at the porch staring up in a two-storey apartment. Inside the window he can clearly see a young woman in a white silk nightdress wearing her long shiny golden blonde hair down. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Even though he was far away from her he can still smell her rosy scent that tingle his body. He closed his eyes and tries to reminisce the days that he was still holding her in his broad arms embracing her tightly. But then he opened his eyes in a flash realizing that it was over now. Here he was a ghost that can't be seen by a naked eye; a soul that no longer trapped in a human body. His whole body is cold that when he touches a hand you will feel a trembling sensation. He was dead. He had been dead for two years.  
  
After realizing all this things he looked again at the window. The young woman was no longer there. Aya Mikage; the name of the beautiful young woman that he had loved. The young, loving, and free-spirited Aya that he had met is now a mother of his child. A year after the child was born and a year after his death Aya was remarried again but with another man, Yuuhi Aogiri. He sighed. He knew that this would come along. Three years ago after the celestial rose up to heaven together with the Mikage ancestor he married Aya and lived happily. At the time that Aya was still the celestial maiden, Yuuhi had fallen in love with her. And now he was dead, Yuuhi took his place and married Aya to look after her. But he was happy for both of them though, because he knew that Aya is in good hands when he's with Yuuhi after he's gone for good.   
  
He entered through the door without opening it. What's the use of opening the door anyway? He's a ghost now. He can pass through anything. He climb up the stairs and headed to the Aya's bedroom. She was sleeping soundly. He came closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She was so beautiful even when sleeping. He stared at him deeply. He touched her hand but his hands were just passing through his. He can't even hold her hand.  
  
"You can't even touch her, do you?" a voice behind him said.  
  
He turned around, it was Ceres.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She let out a soft laugh and came closer to him. "Even if I'm in heaven now I can still go down and see people," she said. "Like you."  
  
"I know that." Tooya said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"It's been a while, Tooya," she said while walking around the bed. "What happened to your promise that you will never leave Aya?"  
  
Tooya balled his fists. "I never leave Aya alone, you know that."  
  
Ceres' lips curved in a mischievous smile. "Oh? But why are you a ghost then?"  
"I wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you."  
  
"And I should thank you for that? Is that what you mean?"  
  
Tooya shrugged. "I didn't do that for you; I did it for Aya."  
  
"What do you want me to do then in return?" she came closer to Tooya once more and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Do you want this?" She pressed her lips against his.  
  
He pushed her softly and turned away. "I want the mana back again."  
  
There was a minute of silence after Tooya had said to Ceres. He knew that he was talking about the impossible. After he sacrificed and gave the mana back to the celestial maiden, he had become a human. He was made by the mana that the ancestor had thrown in the sea hundred years ago. But then when the celestial maiden entered Aya's body she began to look for the mana. Tooya gave the mana and lived like a human. He had only lived for a short year as a human, since the mana wasn't on him.  
  
"You know you're talking about the impossible." Ceres said blankly, beginning to be serious.  
  
Tooya breathed deeply. "I want it back. I want to be back in Aya's arms again. I want to be with her; not only just to watch her and be with her side. I want her to tell things I've been longing to tell her. How beautiful she is, how much she is important to me, and how much I love her," he said looking deeply into Aya's face. He turned his eyes again to Ceres. "I beg you Ceres I'll give you back the mana as soon as I can. I just want her to be happy."  
  
Ceres looked away. There was a long pause after she had heard Tooya's plea. She raised both of her hands and a red ball of light twinkled around the room. Aya was still sleeping soundly, since she can't hear the two ghost's conversation. Ceres handed the mana back to Tooya.  
  
"I'll only give you five days to have the mana," she said. "If you want give it back to me, Aya may be in trouble."  
  
"You can't do that." Tooya whispered.  
  
"I can. You know me, Tooya. The mana is mine, so you have to give it back," she said in a mockery tone. "Otherwise, Aya's life will be at stake once more."  
  
"I will," he replied. "And I promise you that."  
  
After Ceres had heard Tooya's words, she had vanished. And so was Tooya.  
  
***  
  
Aya opened her eyes. Was she dreaming? She had been hearing voiced a while ago. The voices were familiar. Was it Ceres and Tooya? She wondered. She rose up and went down the bed. She noticed that the window was open and the wind was moving freely inside her room. She shivered.  
  
"Tooya?" she called. "Are you here?"  
  
Nobody answered. The wind blew a little bit harder.  
  
Tears fell on Aya's cheek one by one. Lately she had been dreaming of Tooya. She realized she still love him. She had been longing for him; his touch, his kisses, all about him. But then Yuuhi was always there and she knew he loved her and he'll be always on her side after Tooya had passed away. Still she can't throw her feelings away for Tooya. Tooya is still the one that her heart shouts; he is the only one that can make her happy.  
  
"Aya, are you still awake? What's the matter?" it was Yuuhi, he was standing behind the door looking worried. "I heard you in my room shouting Tooya's name. Have you been dreaming of him again?"  
  
Yuuhi came closer to her and hugged her tightly. Aya cried in his arms.  
  
"I miss him, Yuuhi. I miss him so badly. So badly that I can't even sleep!" she whispered.  
  
Yuuhi didn't say anything. He was still holding her closely.   
  
Aya still loves Tooya, he was sure of that. 


	2. Shattering Dreams

A/N: yaaaaay. I'm back again. I'm alive. Gomen everyone if I haven't updated my ANC fanfic. I've been very busy in school lately. But anyways, tons of thanks to those who reviewed and appreciated my story. I hope you'll review this one again. Keep on reading, okay?! Thanks :D. And oh, I still don't own ANC, I hope I did. Waaaah! Peace!  
  
----------------------------------------- "I Just Want You to Know Who I Am" -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Shattering Dreams  
  
Yuuhi didn't slept the whole night after Aya cried in his arms. He was right there, his hands touching the soft strands of Aya's hair. The girl he loved was sleeping soundly now, after giving her sleeping pills to sleep calmly after crying for about two hours.  
  
"This can't happen," he said to himself. "Not now. Aya's safe with me. You can't just take her away." he sighed. "Tooya."  
  
***  
  
The sun shines right into Tooya's face. Heat dampens right into his cheeks and his eyes getting hurt because of it. He felt his skin touching the golden sand; his nose smelling the salty smell of the sea; and his ears hearing the screeching sound of a seabird. He realized he was alive once again. Ceres gave him the only thing that would keep him alive, the mana.  
  
He woke up from a long slumber. His head hurts when he rose from where he was lying. He looked around and realized that no one's around the isolated seashore. He sighed.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. He reached up his hand to the sky. "Aya?"  
  
An illusion of Aya's face appeared to the blue skies. He smiled weakly. He closes his eyes, and he fainted.  
  
***  
  
Celeste was walking nearby the seashore. Once again her grandmother asked her to get a breakfast for her two siblings. What a crap! She thought. Under the scorching heat of the sun she'll be suffering again for the next two hours just to look for food for the rest of the day.  
  
She paused. She blinked her eye and looked closely. A young man lying on this lonely place? She thought. She went on closer to the young man lying in the sand. She smiled. She was now staring to a handsome young man.  
  
"God, I've never seen such a beautiful creature before," she gasped. She kneeled over and touches his rosy white cheeks and his firm lips. There was this certain feeling that came up to her body that she had never felt before. It was odd, but she was beginning to like it. And so she decided to bring the young man back to the cottage.  
  
This is not good.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day Aya seemed to be lonely. Yuuhi told her during breakfast to forget about what happened to her last night. But she couldn't seem to erase it in her mind. It kept on rewinding at the back of her head. And every time it rewinds back, tears drop one by one in her cheeks.  
  
"Aya! Would you like to go to the park." Yuuhi paused. "Aya?"  
  
As soon as Yuuhi entered her room she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Oh Yuuhi, what were you saying?" she smiled bitterly. She didn't want Yuuhi to be worried again. She must not let Yuuhi see the pain that she was having right now.  
  
Yuuhi sat beside her. "Aya, are you crying once again?"  
  
She looked away. She stared from the blue sky that peeks from her window. She sighed. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
Yuuhi just stared at her; then, touches her hand. "You can't runaway from everything, Aya. Although you are here with me it feels like you're so far away with me. I can't even hold you like the way I wanted to." He breathed heavily. "Aya, when are you going to learn to love me?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Yuuhi stood up and walked through the door. "I guess that just simply means that you don't really love me." 


	3. The Taste of the Moment

A/N: Yayness! Chapter three is here! Thank you so much for keeping this fic alive. I was so happy when people are reviewing my fic. Keep on reading. And yea, disclaimer. I don't own anything except this fic. Poor me. I wish I own Tooya. Hahahahah.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I Just Want You to Know Who I am"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Taste of the Moment  
  
"Tooya, promise me that you will never leave me." "I will never leave you, Aya." "Just hold me, don't let go of me."  
  
Words kept on reminiscing at the back of Aya's head. For two nights she has never slept without thinking of Tooya. Every time she closes her eyes Tooya's face was registered in her mind. And when she stares from her window looking at the stars, she remembers the time when Tooya held her closer. His arms wrapping around her body like there was no end. She cannot deny the fact that up to now she can't forget the only man she had loved. And it was Tooya.  
  
Aya rose up from her bed. The soft breeze blowing from her window tingles her body. She walked towards the door and crosses the room from where Yuuhi was sleeping. She was standing in front of the door, thinking twice if she could wake Yuuhi in the middle of the night.  
  
Before she could knock on the door; the door just opened suddenly. Yuuhi was standing in front of her.  
  
"Aya, what's wrong?"  
  
Aya looked directly into Yuuhi's eyes. She felt guilty about the things happening lately. There he was, ready to love her for whom she is right now. But then she cannot love him back. She couldn't even learn to replace Yuuhi from Tooya.  
  
***  
  
The whole night Celeste kept on looking to the young man's face. She kept on holding his hand, not letting it go no matter what. She had fallen in love to a handsome stranger.  
  
"When will he wake up?" her grandmother pouted. "He had been sleeping for two days and we don't even know who he is! He may be a criminal on the loose!"  
  
"Grandma, stop that!" Celeste cut out. "Look at him! There is no such guy who would be a criminal like him!"  
  
Her grandmother sighed. "This isn't right Celeste; you're keeping a stranger inside our house. We don't even know what might happen at the time he wakes up."  
  
Celeste just looked away. She wasn't really listening to what her grandmother was saying. All she knew was she's madly in love with this stranger. And no matter what happens, she will make him fall for her.  
  
***  
  
Aya hesitated for a moment. She can't do this to Yuuhi, even to herself. She cannot force herself to do something she could not do. She breathed deeply and then stepped closer to Yuuhi.  
  
"I'm sorry if I bothered you," she said, her eyes weren't exactly looking at Yuuhi's face. "I just can't sleep and ---"  
  
Yuuhi touched her lips and hushed her. He let his hands touch her cheeks and leaned closer to her. And they kissed.  
  
Yuuhi's lips brushed over hers. At first it was just a light kiss and soon their mouths opened. They were kissing hungrily and passionately. Aya closed her eyes, beginning to enjoy her kiss with Yuuhi. The kiss lasted for how many minutes until both of them became breathless.  
  
Aya caught her breath when their lips parted. She was shocked and felt ashamed for herself. Why did she just kissed Yuuhi? How could she enjoyed the kiss when she knew there was nothing between them at all?  
  
Yuuhi was about to say something when Aya hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuuhi," Aya whispered. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. All this time you were loving me and I couldn't even love you back." Tears roll on her cheeks once again.  
  
Yuuhi comforts Aya. He loved this girl so much from the moment he set his eyes on her. He vowed to protect her and he even sacrificed his life no matter what circumstances may arise. He just loved her so much, more than his life. And tonight, he just doesn't know what to do if he'll lose her.  
  
***  
  
The face of a beautiful young woman flashed back on his dreams again. Her cherry red lips and glittering blue eyes where the last thing that he wouldn't forget, the long shiny blonde hair that he used to brush with his hand and the touches when he used to hold her; who was that girl anyway?  
  
Her name is Aya. Aya Mikage.  
  
Tooya slowly opened his eyes. A bright light made his eyes blink once again. He then realized that he was in a room. Someone had saved him in the seashore when he fainted. He tried to rise up from the bed where he is lying. He felt dizzy his eyes started to blur and his mind spins.  
  
The door opened and a girl entered the room.  
  
The moment Tooya saw the girl his eyes blinked. "Aya?" he whispered.  
  
The girl definitely looked like Aya. The cherry red lips, the glittering blue eyes and rosy white cheeks that he had always loved looking at. But her hair wasn't exactly like the girl he had loved. Hers was a short blue- violet hair and under her left eye was a mole. She was bewitchingly beautiful like Aya.  
  
The girl smiled as soon as she saw him rising up from the bed. "I'm glad that you're awake now," she said. "You have been sleeping for two days since I saw you lying in the shore."  
  
Tooya looked around the room once again. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was very hoarse. It was the first thing that registered in his mind the moment that he woke up.  
  
"You're in our place," the girl explained. "Our house is just a few meters away from the shore where I found you. By the way, my name's Celeste. What's yours?"  
  
At first he hesitated to tell her his name. "Tooya," he replied.  
  
Celeste reached out her hand to Tooya. "Pleased to meet you, Tooya," and then they both shake hands.  
  
Tooya stood up and grab the shirt hanging on the chair. "I must go now," he said. "Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"This soon?" she asked. "Wait! You can't just leave right now. It's not safe to leave at this time. It's two o' clock in the morning!"  
  
Tooya didn't reply. He was about to go to the door when Celeste hugged him at his back.  
  
"Please don't go," she said softly. "I don't want you to go."  
  
He slowly turned around and looked at her deeply. Tooya raised her chin and stared in her eyes. He noticed that there was familiarity in her eyes; those eyes that he had been longing to stare at.  
  
He didn't know that their faces were getting closer to each other. All he knew was the eyes that he was looking at were extraordinary. He feels like melting at that very moment.  
  
Suddenly their lips met and they kissed. Tooya didn't know what they were doing next.  
  
***  
  
The next day Aya realized that she was lying in Yuuhi's bed. Her eyes were still sore from last night's tears she cried in Yuuhi's arms. She paused for a moment and touched her lips again. She could still remember how Yuuhi kissed her last night. She could tell that the kiss was full of passion; it reminded her of how Tooya kissed her back then when he was still alive. Those were the moments that couldn't take out of her mind.  
  
She stood up and looked over the window. A soft breeze touches her skin and she breathed deeply. She noticed that today the sun is up and its rays were beautifully hitting the warm sea water in front of the Aogiri house. It was truly a beautiful day to go out and forget all of her burdens and her problems.  
  
She went back into her room, took a bath and softly scrubbed her beautiful body with a sponge. A strange feeling entered her body once again. It's the same feeling that she had felt once every time Tooya is near her. Why is it that she's feeling it once again for after how many years? She wondered.  
  
After taking a bath, she looked for a sundress to wear in the closet. Inside the cabinet she noticed three little sea shells placed beside her piled clothes. It was the sea shells that Tooya had given her when she was young. She smiled and held the sea shells tightly, not even letting go of it. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. The gentle breeze was whispering something; it was like calling her to do something that she do not know. So she went outside the house and walked into the golden sand.  
  
As the warm sun touched her skin a sudden urge of feeling rise up within her; she began to look around, wondering if someone has been watching over her. She feels that someone has been there for a long time waiting for her.  
  
And there he was. Looking straight into her, standing a few miles away. 


	4. You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive

A/N: I'm sooo sorry to everyone who kept on asking me to finish this fic! School has been eating most of my time. And yes, I am a lazy kid. Bleargh~ But I do PROMISE to finish this fic. Thank you for reading this fic! I love you guys! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I Just Want You to Know Who I am"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: You Bleed Just to Know You're Alive  
  
He woke up, eyes blinking and stared at the ceiling for about a long time. He felt a hand wrapping around his waist. He turned to his right and noticed a young girl lying beside him. It was Celeste. They were both naked, and there he realized what happened that night. He shut his eyes in frustration. What did he do now? A girl he doesn't even know well carried him away. Questions kept on running on his mind. After a while he stood up and decided to go out to clear his mind for a while.  
  
Rays of sun hit his face and the warm wind touched his body. It was indeed a wonderful morning. But he felt something weird rushing up in his veins. He wandered around and walked in the golden sand that touches his heels. He kept on walking beside the sea and suddenly he stopped. He just stood there, as if waiting for someone to come. He looked far away; and there, he had found her.  
  
Not far away, the girl that he had loved all these time was standing a few miles away looking straight into him. His eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
Aya suddenly felt a sudden happiness. She knew that person standing a few miles away. She got up to her feet and ran as fast as she can. Tears of joy rolled down to her cheeks. At last! She had found him. Tooya is alive! Her heart skipped a beat. All she can see now is him. And no matter what, she wouldn't let him go once again.  
  
"TOOYA!" she shouted.  
  
***  
  
"TOOYA!"  
  
The voice was familiar, he realized. He was right; he had found her once again...  
  
"Aya," he whispered. A moment later, he managed to smile and rushed to Aya. They both found each other once again. They're together once again. Tooya had found his happiness one more time. And how blissful it is to found the one you love.  
  
They were back in each other's arms once again.  
  
Tooya felt the drops of tears in his chest. Aya was crying. Still, it didn't matter. He hugged him tightly as if there was no tomorrow for the both of them.  
  
A moment later Aya moved back and looked at him straightly into his eye. "Tooya, is that you?"  
  
Tooya didn't answer. Instead, he tucked a strand of hair behind Aya's ears and kissed him in her forehead.  
  
She smiled and touched his cheeks. "It is you," she whispered. "I know you would come back. I've been waiting for you Tooya; I know this day will come for the both of us. And I promise that I'll go with you wherever you will go." Tooya dropped his hand from hers and looked away. "Aya, that wouldn't happen." He said blankly.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Tears fall from her cheeks more. "Don't you-" she paused, "Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
"You've got your own life now Aya," he said softly. "Yuuhi will be the one who will take care of you."  
  
Aya bit her lip and hesitantly slapped Tooya. Tears rolled down to her cheek once more. "How could you say that!" she shouted. "You just showed up and came to me to say you don't love me anymore?"  
  
He cleared his throat and looked straight into her eyes. Tears constantly kept on rolling down to her cheeks. "I came here," he began. "To see you again, I've been wanting you badly Aya. Seeing you crying every night makes me want to be alive once again to hold you when you need me. I feel so guilty when I'm realizing that I'm not with you to take care of you. I promised you that I won't leave you, but I did. But how will I love you again Aya? Now that Yuuhi is the one who takes care of you now, I can't let you put in the middle and decide whether it's Yuuhi or me. I love you so much Aya, but I don't want confusions run inside your mind. I don't want to see you cry because of me."  
  
After a long time Aya heard Tooya's true affection and feelings for her. He made her fall in love with him again. And now, she realized that she loves him more, more than Tooya could ever think of. She hugged him again and kissed him deeply. She loved him. And she knew that he is the only one that could make her happy for the rest of her life. There is no way that they will separate again.  
  
***  
  
Yuuhi realized that Aya had already wakened up. He went upstairs after having a cup of tea to see if Aya was still in his bed. They bed's empty and Aya wasn't in her room. He realized that she went outside.  
  
A sudden fear flushed inside him. What if Aya walked away and will never come back? After what happened last night, he knew that Aya would be furious at him. He kissed her, and there was no regret with what he did last night. Last night was one of the passionate things that he had shared with Aya. He wants Aya more than the kiss that happened between them. He wanted to be with Aya forever. He wants to share his whole life with Aya. He loves Aya with all of his life.  
  
But now, Aya had left him. And he want her back.  
  
He rushed outside to look for Aya. It was hot outside and he didn't even care if he had left his slippers inside the Aogiri house. Aya was still near the place, he was sure of that. And when he finds Aya, he will tell her that he can't leave her. They will be together and no one could make them separate.  
  
And there he had found her. She was standing near the seashore. with Tooya.  
  
"Aya!" he shouted.  
  
***  
  
Tooya looked over where the voice had come from. A few meters away a young man was standing behind Aya. He realized it was Yuuhi.  
  
Yuuhi came closer to them. He noticed that he was sternly looking at him. Tooya noticed that Yuuhi was half-surprised; Tooya can see his eyes were blinking every second, thinking if he was just seeing a ghost or something. After a few second, he came closer to them and pulled Aya. Tooya wasn't aware of Yuuhi's fist hitting on his face.  
  
"Yuuhi, stop that!" Aya screamed.  
  
"You have the guts to come back after all the troubles you've done?" Yuuhi said, grabbing Tooya with his shirt.  
  
Tooya didn't reply. Yuuhi punched him once more. This time, Yuuhi punched him in his stomach. Tooya moaned for pain.  
  
Aya grabbed Yuuhi's arms and stopped him. "Yuuhi! Stop it! I said stop it!" she cried. Her knees were beginning to be weak as if she'll stumble. Seeing Tooya hurt because of Yuuhi makes her feel the pain that Tooya is feeling inside at that moment. She can't even blame Yuuhi for hurting him. But this time, she has to make a choice.  
  
"Yuuhi, I love Tooya. I can never live without him. Can't you even realize it? All this time there is one person I have loved and I will forever love. I tried to love you Yuuhi, but I just can't!" she said, tears were spontaneously dropping in her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yuuhi felt numb after hearing the words Aya had said. He felt as if his soul had flown and his heart was crushed into pieces. Aya didn't learn to love him. No matter how much he tried to let Aya forget Tooya, still the man that Aya had loved before lives inside her heart. And now that Tooya's back, he has no way to let Aya love him. He was hopeless.  
  
He came closer to Tooya and looked down on him. Tooya was aching for pain. He knew that he had hit Tooya with so much force letting him mock in pain. And once again, with all his anger he kicked him. He heard Aya pleading and screaming. He didn't care.  
  
"STOP IT! YUUHI! PLEASE!" the words that Aya kept on saying while Yuuhi was beating Tooya.  
  
Yuuhi turned to Aya and slapped her face. "You cannot run away from me, Aya. Never! You and Tooya cannot be together again! You're mine!" And then he took Aya and pulled her, they were both running away from Tooya.  
  
Tooya heard everything. He tried to stand up and help Aya from Yuuhi. But he was too weak to help her. He felt a blood dripping in his nose and he wiped it with his hands. He just stared with his hands and saw the bleeding that Yuuhi had made. Once again, someone took the girl he had loved.  
  
A/N: I forgot to add this credit. Titles for this fic were from the lyrics of Goo goo doll's Iris. I just really love that song. hehe! ;) 


	5. Breathing Your Life

A/N: OMG! I'm so evil. I haven't updated this for a long time. I'm terribly sorry for all those people who have been anticipating for this one. I've been active on writing my fic at lately and I totally forgot that I have an unfinished story in here. Anyways, I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy! :)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I Just Want You to Know Who I am"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Breathing Your Life  
  
"You're hurting me,"  
  
Yuuhi was dragging Aya along the sea shore. Everything happened so fast. Minutes ago Aya cannot believe in her own eyes that the man she loves was standing in front of her, alive. And now, she was with Yuuhi once again. He tried to take her away from Tooya. She shut her eyes trying to clear her head. Things were happening so fast.  
  
The moment they reached the house Yuuhi briskly pulled her to get inside and hurriedly locked the door. She noticed the fiery anger and frustration in his eyes. Her whole body shivered. She had never seen him this mad before.  
  
"What do you want me to do just to prove my love for you Aya?" He asked her in a soft but with full of frustration in his voice. "Why can't you just let me love you?"  
  
Tears fell down once again in her cheeks. She couldn't even look at him. She felt guilty for what she has done. She knew that she has been unfair with Yuuhi. All this time he accepted her whole-heartedly. Yuuhi took her no matter how much pain he feels every time Aya longs for Tooya. But still, she couldn't even love Yuuhi.  
  
She felt Yuuhi's hand gently touching her swollen cheek. When he saw Aya and Tooya being together a while ago he slapped her so hard because of what he had saw. He leaned closer to her and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Aya, I love you so much," he said and then kissed her possessively.  
  
The kiss was hard and demanding. Aya couldn't even breathe because of the kiss. Seconds later the kiss was filled with love and passion. She could feel Yuuhi's affection for her because of the kiss. She just closed her eyes, trying to respond Yuuhi's feelings for her. At the back of her mind she could see Tooya's face, looking at her. She pulled herself away from Yuuhi's arms and breathed heavily.  
  
Aya heard Yuuhi letting out a mocking laugh. "Stupid of me," he said. "I've loved you with all my heart but still I can't even have your heart." And with that, Yuuhi left her all alone, her whole body getting numb and crying once more.  
  
***  
  
She had seen everything. The moment Tooya stumbled upon being pushed by Yuuhi she gasped. She didn't know that Tooya knew Yuuhi Aogiri, the man she loathe all her life. Celeste hurriedly came closer to Tooya who was now lying on the sand, moaning for help.  
  
"Tooya!" She called.  
  
When she finally came closer to Tooya she could see the pain in Tooya's whole body. His body was getting sore, his nose was endlessly bleeding. She knelt beside him and reached out her hand to his face.  
  
"Fool!" she muttered. "Why did you leave the house? I told you not to go without me."  
  
Tooya just moaned, his body was aching badly.  
  
"Why did Aogiri did this to you? Do you know him?" she asked.  
  
Celeste helped Tooya to get up and walked towards the house. She called her grandmother to help her heal Tooya's wounds.  
  
"I am worried about you Celeste," her grandmother said. "Last night I saw you getting inside this room. What do you think are you doing?"  
  
"You shouldn't meddle with my business grandma," she replied. "You know what happens if you get in my way."  
  
Celeste's grandmother looked straightly at her. There was fury in her eyes. Her grandmother could sense that there was danger going on. She left Celeste alone with Tooya without any word.  
  
Inside Celeste's mind there was a small voice speaking to her. "Remember that woman..." it says. "The woman who took away your dreams."  
  
She sat beside Tooya and played his hair while staring at him. "Ceres," she whispered, her eyes glowing in a fiery-red in color. "Are you going to get in my way again?"  
  
Her eyes glowed once more. This time, it was giving a sign of more fury and anger. She has to get what she wants. Tooya should be hers, she vowed to herself. And she has to win this time.  
  
A/N: So there, hope you guys like it. I know it seems that the story is getting lousy but I promise I'll get this more interesting later on the further chapters. You just have to wait before you read it. Cheerio, then! :) 


End file.
